


Unbelievable Kiss

by Carlaylohh



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlaylohh/pseuds/Carlaylohh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gets ballsy, then regrets it....?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For sure there will be a second part I just wanted to get this one out of the way. Not sure exactly how far it'll go.

Tim decided it was time. Time to tell Kon about how he feels. Now, he knows Kon. He’s not worried over losing a friend because Kon just wouldn’t be like that. If he doesn’t feel the same way then he’ll say so and they’ll go on being friends. However, Tim is worried about what would happen if Kon did feel the same way. Whether they would choose to pursue their new relationship or live on knowing the two of them feel this way for each other but can’t/won’t do anything about it.

Tim took a deep breath — pushing all of his worries aside — and silently called for Kon to pay him a visit. Half an hour later they were both standing in Tim’s room; Conner leaning against the window sill and Tim only a step or two in front of him. Tim rung his hands nervously and of course Conner quickly noticed.

"Is something wrong?" Conner asked, the curious concern obvious in his voice.

Tim wanted to say something. He wanted to say something like ‘I want to tell you something’ or ‘can we talk?’ but no, his voice failed him and all that came out was a slight choking sound before he embarrassingly closed his mouth again. 

Conner put his hand on Tim’s shoulder and to do so he had to stand up straight and take a step forward. Now Tim had to tilt his head up slightly to look at Conner properly. There was still a good foot between them but Tim could feel the heat coming off of the Kryptonian as if they were chest to chest.

Just as that thought slipped through Tim’s mind they suddenly were. Their lips were pressed together and Conner’s hand fell down to Tim’s hip. His anxieties completely melted away in that moment, at least until they broke apart. They did so slowly and Kon’s hand didn’t move and Tim was too afraid to open his eyes. 

"Tim?"

Tim opened his eyes and when he did he felt Kon’s hand twitch slightly, still on his hip. “I’m sorry,” Tim said but he didn’t move away.

Conner smiled and wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist. “What are you sorry for?”

Tim stared at his best friend in disbelief. "Kon... I just kissed you... out of nowhere... and you're okay with that?"

Kon laughed, "I've been randomly kissed a lot of times, you get use to it. But you are the first to apologize so thanks for that." A moment's pause and Tim shook his head and took a step back. Kon's arm slid away from Tim's body as he did, then they were crossed over Kon's chest uncomfortably. “Tim...?”

Tim took yet another step back and said in an emotionless tone, “You should leave,” without meeting Conner’s eyes.

Exasperated, Kon shook his head, “So you called me here to kiss me an-- and then you tell me to leave?”

Tim’s jaw visibly clenched and with that, Kon left.


End file.
